Two Miles To Go!
Two Miles To Go! '''is the 7th episode of Season 14. Summary Miles is in a dilemma when he promises to celebrate the Time Of Lumiere in Starland with Cassie and Sage, and also promises to help Conner with his new skateboard tricks at the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park, tomorrow... at the same time. So in order to go to two places at the same time, Miles borrows -but mostly steals- Romeo's duplicater to duplicate himself. But when Romeo finds it missing, he blames it on the PJ Masks and now it's up to Miles to go into the night to save the day by telling the truth! But his rotten copy has plans up his sleeve that might help Romeo take down the PJ Masks! Plot The episode begins in Miles room where Miles is picking cool new Starling clothes from his Starland Outfit Selector in his Star Zap because he was getting ready for the Time Of Lumiere in Starland to celebrate with Cassie and Sage. He finally finds the right outfit and tries it on. Then, Miles looks at himself in the mirror and he and MERC looked at it admiringly, when his iDisney cellphone rings, meaning that he has a call from his friend, Conner. Putting his Starling look away and turning back to his Wishling form, Miles walks to his iDisney, then taps the call button, and Conner's face appear on the screen and Miles asks him what's up. Conner tells his friend that he's learned some cool new skateboarding tricks and asks Miles if he was ready to come to the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park to do them with him, which is also tomorrow, and after saying that he'll be there and says goodbye to Conner before ending the call, Miles immediately flips out! Pacing back and forth, Miles tries to decide if he can go to Starland or stay on Earth to do skateboarding tricks with Conner as MERC suggests that he cancels one off and then go on the other, but Miles believes that's a bad idea,when suddenly, he had an idea of his own! He asks MERC if he remembers the invention that Romeo invented, called a duplicator, a machine that can duplicate anything it zaps, so Miles thinks that if he makes a copy of himself with it, he can go to two places at the same time, but MERC also believes that Miles' plan is a bad one too. However, he finally agrees that he and Miles should at least give it a try. Later that night, Miles and MERC sneak into Romeo's bedroom. Luckily, Romeo was still in the bathroom brushing his teeth, giving MERC extra time to stretch his neck and reach the duplicator. Then, after getting off the shelf of inventions defeated by the PJ Masks, Miles and MERC flew off back to the Stellosphere and went to sleep. The next morning, Miles and MERC examining the duplicator as MERC asks Miles if this was a good idea. Miles tells MERC to not worry and that his plan will work. He tests the multiplying ray on an aura apple and it creates another. Miles then uses the duplicator on himself to create a second Miles. Miles 2 states that he would be happy to skateboard with Conner. As soon as Miles puts his star backpack on his back, grabs his Star Zap, and leaves, MERC takes a bite out of the second aura apple only to find it disgusting and rotten, prompting Miles 2 to show his true bad colors. This makes MERC realize that Miles somehow messed up the ray and created a rotten aura apple and an evil twin. MERC tries to go and warn Miles, but Bad Miles grabs him by the neck and locks him in a holo-cage before running off. Miles (in his Starling form) made it just in time to meet Cassie and Sage at the Starland City plaza, and they went to the Time of Lumiere festival to meet their Star Darling friends and have fun together. Meanwhile, Bad Miles heads to the skateboarding park on his blastboard to meet Conner there, but makes a lot of mischief on the way, like stealing food from stores, tripping people in his path, and taking Mal's paint can and spraying paint on everyone's faces or painting graffiti on the walls. Plus, he also took candy and ice cream cones from little kids and then throwing the cones at everyone's faces. When he finally meets Conner, Greg, and Amaya at the skateboarding park, both Conner and Bad Miles (which Conner is unaware that Miles used Romeo's duplicating machine on himself) started to skateboard. But while Conner wasn't looking, Bad Miles uses his bolt removing gadget to unbolt the wheels on his skateboard and when they started skateboarding, the wheels went loose and it caused Conner to lose his balance and fall off his board. Luckily, Conner wasn't hurt but was really angry! After skateboarding, Bad Miles laughed hysterically while Conner walked up to him with a scowl on his face and told him that unbolting his bolts wasn't funny. But Bad Miles brushes off just as Amaya glares at him and tells him that he shouldn't have used his gadget to unbolt Conner's wheels when Bad Miles shuts her up by grabbing her wrist and squeezing it really tight and hurting her, just as Conner tells him to stop and asks him what's wrong with him, but he ignored his question. Bad Miles quickly gets bored with the three PJ Masks and then runs off to head up to Starland. Greg, on the other hand, asks what's with him. Meanwhile, Miles is dancing at the Time Of Lumiere festival with the rest of the Star Darlings when Clover starts playing a song about keeping promises no matter what. As he listens, Miles begins to feel guilty that he is not doing what he promised his friend from Wishworld. He feels even worse when Bad Miles appears. After showing a horrified Miles his true colors, he instantly begins to throw the entire Time Of Lumiere festival into pandemonium. Down on Wishworld/Earth, Conner, Greg, and Amaya were walking home, still wondering why their friend is acting so rude to them when suddenly, they noticed some graffiti painted on all the street walls and shops and people complaining about what happened to their food that was eaten. Confused and curious, the three kids decide to check out what's happening. So holding out their fists, the three kids shout out that the PJ Masks are on their way, into the night to save the day! Back up in Starland, Miles was looking for his evil copy and finds him trying to steal treats from the food stand. Before he could grab a starcake for himself, Miles grabs Bad Miles, throws him into a storage house, and locks him inside. Miles quickly pulls out his shooting star from his pocket, hops into it, then heads back down to Wishworld/Earth just when he is near it's atmosphere and he changes back into his Wishling form, but Bad Miles escapes and follows him back to Wishworld/Earth (now in the night) where he makes even more trouble, and where he meets Romeo who was looking for his duplicating machine. Just then, he had an idea! Bad Miles runs to Romeo and tells him that the PJ Masks have stolen his duplicator to duplicate themselves so they can make an army that will stop him from making more evil plans to take over the world. Romeo was furious but was impressed by Bad Miles' wanting to help him get his machine back. Together, they will take down both Miles and the PJ Masks and get the duplicator back once and for all! Later, Miles lands on the grounds of Main Street and folds his shooting star into wallet size before putting it in his pocket just when he heard something and saw the Cat Car coming at him! Quickly, he got out of it's way in time, realizing that the PJ Masks must be on some mission to stop a nighttime villain, but realizing that he was distracted much, Miles hopped on his blastboard and rode off to the Stellosphere! Luckily, when Miles was back at the ship, his parents and Loretta were already in bed, hopefully asleep. He tiptoed to his room so he wouldn't wake anyone up an when he got there, Miles was shocked when he found MERC locked in a holo cage created by Bad Miles! He unlocks the cage and frees MERC, then tries to find the duplicator but surprisingly, it was gone! Just then, a shadowy figure behind Miles and MERC shrouded them with darkness and as they turned to see who is was, it was none other than Bad Miles, who was asking them if they were looking for something (like the duplicator)! Trivia * This episode has scenes that are based on Sofia the Second from Sofia the First. * Bad Miles' personality is just like Sofia the Worst. * This episode features Rotten To The Core by Sofia Carson. Transcript '''Miles: (narrating) Two Miles To Go! Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo